robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Error Cord
I created a Roblox account a few years ago, I was new to the game back then. I enjoyed Roblox and got pretty good at it after a little messing around with the controls. After I joined a game, my friends were talking about a Rumor about a mysterious hacker named "Error_Cord". I like scary stories at the time, And I didn't know much about him, So I decided to look up his account and see his games. they said he had been bribing players to come into his house on games where he would interview then kill them with a knife, some people told me that he was hacking to give himself a weapon, I think so too.. After searching up for more stuff about him, I found out he had a game called "The Note". I explored it and it seemed like a normal forest, So I didn't spend much time on the game, You couldn't see very well and you walked very slow. I was starting to get nervous when "Error_Cord "Joined, He was there for about 10 seconds, Chatted ":)" And left, An old Tree appeared right after he left, I walked over to it. Here's the sighting pictures from that place ---------------------------------------------------------------> There's a note that is saying something like an appointment from him, I knew it probably wasn't the best idea to go through, But curiosity got the better of me. When i went to his place called "The truth" i saw him in the game he didn't talk at first but after a few seconds he started greeting me, and he said he's a "Secret" and he wants me to not tell any of my friends about him. after that we went to this room and there's a camera and a few chairs on it, i got terrified because that room is very creepy, and i was thinking what is the purpose of that camera why is it there? A few moments later, He started asking me some random personal questions, i got nervous when he started asking me because i dont know what to say. after that he showed me his knife, he said "You are lying". And then he killed me with his knife, my computer froze for 15 seconds, When it started working again, A message popped up saying "You made a mistake " I took a break from Roblox for 4 months after that. I had decided that Roblox was not safe to join anymore and took a brake, hoping the glitch or bug would go away. Four months later..- My computer seemed to be working normally and everything was fine, I felt like I could get back on Roblox since I hadn't played in a while. I clicked on the Roblox icon and it took longer than usual to load, Once it loaded, My avatar was dressed like "Error_Cord", and my friends list is full of a message "Error Cord". I have no idea how did he do that, so i changed it back to my normal appearance. After that, Roblox seemed to be fine, everything seems to be normal, he did just changed my appearance and spam my friends with his name. But I was wrong.. 28 Days later, I found out that i could no longer join any games because of an ''Unknown Error"' That kept popping up when I wanted to join a game. I thought maybe Roblox was undergoing some type of new update and was being shut down to update, But I checked and found out there wasn't any new updates coming out. But just then I thought about how 28 Days after I made my Roblox account, I found out about Error_Cord. I thought it was just a coincidence, And I just shrugged it off and thought it was a glitch. But when I investigated a little more, It all tied back to Error_Cord. I didn't know why he wanted to target me. So I just stayed off of Roblox and played some other games. I continued to forget more and more about Roblox and let it slip out of my mind for almost 2 years. By then I had forgotten all about Roblox. Until I received a letter in the mail, It was addressed to me but it had my Roblox account username on it. It said ''I'm coming out - error_cord". I was scared not only because of the letter, But because he knew where I lived. I didn't feel safe even in my own home, I needed to do something but I didn't know anything about him besides his account. I quit Roblox forever and moved to an apartment far away from where I used to live. Some of my friends say he's still online now and again, I know he is going to get another person to terrorize, It might even be you. Last thing, Roblox got shutted down after the weird messages on my screen. Watch out... People he teleported around me really fast that i was in shock and i heard July 26th 2018, roblox break down, no one knows why did it happened but some people say that it was "Error_Cord". Category:Example Category:Good Example Category:Users